Kapil Anniruddha
Kapil Anniruddha is an immortal capable of transferring bodies to sustain their existence. She is currently in the body of a young Indian schoolgirl, but was once an old man before he possessed the body of the Sith Emperor during the Medieval Era. She is a soothsayer, able to use notes and calculations to predict both the distant and immediate future. Her work is usually very precise, down to the very second. Description Appearance Medieval Period Old Man During the Medieval Period, Kapil was originally an old man with grey hair and a thick beardLeg Post 11, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Dread Emperor Kapil killed his former host body so that he could inhabit the new body of the Dread Emperor. He was a big man with a long, bushy beard. He wore red and black clothing with a long, flowing capeLeg Post 15, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Personality Kapil can be frustrated by being incorrectly termed a 'witch' but mostly she would shrug off insults or difficult behaviour. She makes predictions to the exact second and blames others for not adhering to her strict guidelines should they fail to act on cue. He has a love for donkeys and has always dreamed of opening a donkey sanctuary. Possessions Stationary She always has stationary on her, which she uses to write down the calculations for her predictions. Powers Soothsaying Kapil has the ability to predict the distant or immediate future with pinpoint accuracy. She can do these on the fly. History Legends of the NeSiverse Space Camelot Main articles: 11 | 12 | 13 | 14 | 15 | 16 | See also: Orinoco Flow During the Medieval Period, Kapil was an old man and a soothsayer for hire. He rented his services to King Arthur of Space Britain who was to assault the Dread Fortress on the planet Orinoco Flow to free The Old Republic of the empire's evil. Because of the nature of the planet, the fortress was only exposed for a single month in the year - otherwise it would be submerged by the planet's vast, every-flowing ocean. This made Kapil invaluable to Arthur, though Arthur continually referred to Kapil as 'witch'. Kapil was able to also increase the Knights of the Round Table's success in battle and the survival of individual knights. To this end the witch predicted the death of Sir Tristram should he enter the battle to soon, due to his emotional condition over his wife. Conversely the witch predicted The Black Knight would fare better at the front of the battle because of her rage over the loss of her mother. The witch did predict the possible death of Sir Robin Dagonet, much to Arthur's initial enthusiasm, however at ten percent survival, Arthur deemed that enough for the frustratingly lucky Robin to survive. As Arthur waited - along with the witch, Sir Tristram, Morganna le Fay and Prince Mordred - Queen Guinevere appeared with news from Terra Flux that the emperor of the Dread Empire himself would be on the planet and his death would free the galaxy of his tyranny for good. Sir Bors and Sir Gawain were amongst the first of the spaceboats to travel down and they were first to see the evil Dread Fortress stronghold. In the battle, Sir Bors and Sir Calogrevance stood back-to-back to tackle the enemy tactically until Sir Aggravain barged his way over, covered in blood and gore. Calogrevance pointed out that one of the Dread Knights was flying in the air, at which point Sir Aggravain demanded someone throw him into the sky. Sir Caelia obliged by using her magic. The Dread Knight was taken completely by surprise and Aggravain severed his head, but then began to plunge back toward the ground. King Arthur was now inbound, aboard a spaceboat piloted by Sir Tristram, and Sir Aggravain managed to land upon the nose. They headed for the roof of the Dread Fortress, where they intended for Aggravain to hop off. They spied one of the Dread Masters commanded the battle and Arthur thought it would be funny to land on him - and they did. The soothsayer, however, knew they hadn't killed him and the shuttle is suddenly thrown from the roof. Tristram managed to regain control just metres from the ground, where Aggravain leapt off to rejoin the battle, and the shuttle headed back for the roof. There they deposited Morganna le Fay to fight the Dread Master alone while the shuttle moved away. Just within the entrance to the Dread Fortress was The Black Knight, The Faerie Knight and The Greene Knight battling a Dread Master. The Greene Knight was gravely wounded and rendered unconscious and profusely bleeding out as The Black Knight tried to defend him. The Faerie Knight managed to kill the Dread MasterLeg Post 13, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. In the aftermath of the explosion, The Black Knight was trying to get her bearings while on the ground beside The Greene Knight. The Faerie Knight was battling the forces, still on his feet, wielding a magical construct hammer. He was suddenly sent flying through the air and rendered unconscious by a second Dread Master that now approached The Black Knight. Prester John insisted that she stop holding the wound of The Greene Knight to save herself. She would only get herself and him killed. She saw the wisdom and rose to defend herself. Suddenly, King Arthur's spaceboat arrived and, on the advice of the soothsayer, he used Excalibur to blind the enemies, including the Dread Master. Merlin the Younger went to tend to The Greene Knight while Sir Tristram went to The Faerie Knight. Arthur and his son, Mordred, came either side of The Black Knight to fight the Dread Master together. Father and son tackled the Dread Master and Arthur's sword absorbed some of the energy given off by the Dread Master's evil soul. He then demonstrated his martial prowess that outstripped even this Dread Master. The Dread Master's aura stalled the king, however, but The Black Knight and Mordred stepped in. Anglia, however, was wounded when the ruhand sliced off her arm. But this left the Dread Master open to the needle-point attack from Clarent in the hands of Mordred and the Aos Sí was killed. The Dread Master then exploded and Mordred was caught by the blast, which burnt his faceLeg Post 14, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. At this point there was a lull in the battle, allowing the Space British army to recoup. Those injured were retired to Camelot for treatment. Morganna went with Mordred to take care of him. In the meanwhile, Arthur led the final push against the Dread Empire personally, into the depths of the Dread Fortress. He, and his group, were led by the soothsayer through the fortress. At one point he demanded that Arthur swing in his sword without explanation and upon doing so, Arthur suddenly decapitated a Dread Master that appeared. When Arthur proclaimed it was lucky, the soothsayer corrected that it was Fate, according to his calculations. As they progressed, Sir Lancelot was frustrated with Sir Caelia's lack of belief in Christianity but Arthur dubbed her a nice heathen. Sir Kay was troubled that Caelia could be considered 'nice' but she insisted she was, despite giving Sir Palamedes the quest to retrieve Morganna's underwear, as in Pan Post 158. Caelia assured everyone this made Palamedes happy, thus she is nice, and that she wanted the dark magic within Morgan's underwear. This prompted Sir Galahad to ask if they shouldn't all go on this mighty quest for underwear, which amused Caelia no end. The conversation about underwear continued, much to the annoyance of Sirs Tristram and Aggravain who tried to steer into the deadly quest they were on as they ventured towards the Dread Emperor himself. Before the Dread Emperor could battle them, however, he suddenly appeared to curl over and die. The soothsayer, likewise, appeared to be dead as he had slit his own throat. A moment later and the Sith Emperor spoke, alive and well, and proclaimed his name to be Kapil Anniruddha. He revealed that he was actually the soothsayer and that he had now claimed the body of the emperor for himself, exposing that his aiding the knights was an elaborate ruse to get himself this new body. He took out a glass orb from his old body and pocketed it into his new clothes. He revealed that he had no plans to continue the Dread Empire, or menace the Old Republic, but rather use his newfound resources to open a donkey sanctuary. Inspired by the heroes, he wants to open it on Earth and Arthur asked Kapil to visit his son, Llacheu, and give him some tips for the future. Kapil accidentally let slip that the Saxons would be invading England, but quickly brushed it aside and proclaimed that the knights had completed their quest and could go on and celebrate. References Legends of the NeSiverse References Category:Characters Category:Trans-sexual Characters Category:Leg Characters Category:NeS2 Characters Category:NeS Heroes Category:Space-faring Characters